This application relates generally to interference cancellation, and more particularly to performing interference cancellation in the frequency domain for downlink cellular systems.
Interference of downlink cellular systems coming from multipath and co-channel interference from adjacent base stations is a common problem. To address these problems, some conventional systems separate interference components from the received signals, estimate channel impulse responses, equalize the channel impulse response, and then attempt to reconstruct the signals. Each of these operations is typically performed in the time domain, and such operations are multiplier-intensive, resulting in high implementation complexity and power consumption.